


The Pregnancy Note (not Death Note. We don't take lifes. We make them)

by StarxRox



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Crack, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Hates Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: What if Peter found an unassuming, not threatening looking notebook in the Sanctum sanctorum and decided it was nothing more than a joke and not some powerful magical artifact?Either a standalone Oneshot or a longer story. Let's see how much of my creativity comes back for this.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	The Pregnancy Note (not Death Note. We don't take lifes. We make them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitokiridarkempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/gifts), [flyingonfeatherlesswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wand of Fertility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929679) by [hitokiridarkempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress). 



> The human whose name is written in this note shall bear children. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in mind when writing his/her name. This is to prevent people who share the same name from being affected. 
> 
> The Pregnancy Note will not ever affect a victim whose name has been misspelled four times. 
> 
> When the same name is written in two or more Pregnancy Notes, the Note which was used first will take effect. 
> 
> If the same name is written in two or more Pregnancy Notes within 0.06 seconds, the entry is regarded as simultaneous; the Pregnancy Notes will not take effect and the individual will not become pregnant. 
> 
> If a Pregnancy Note owner accidentally misspells a person's name four times, that person will be free from being impregnated by the Pregnancy Note. However, if the Pregnancy Note owner intentionally misspells the name four times, the owner will become pregnant. 
> 
> The Pregnancy Note will not take effect if a victim's name is written on several different pages. However, the front and back of a page are considered to be one page. For example, the Pregnancy Note will still take effect if the victim's last name is written on the front page and first name on the back.
> 
> The first name consisting of one given name and one surname determine the target, who will bear the child or children. 
> 
> The second name consisting of a given name and a surname determine, who is the other biological parent of the child or children the bearer carries.
> 
> The number after that determines the amount of children the bearer will carry. Zero means a miscarriage. Negative number are not allowed. 
> 
> Then comes the length of the gestation period until birth. The shorter it is, the faster the child or children will grow. If not given another type of measurement, the measurement months will be used.
> 
> Then the gender of the child or children can be determined.
> 
> Afterwards the owner can choose the severity of pregnancy symptoms such as nausea, backache, cravings or morning sickness.
> 
> Last but not least the baby bump size can be determined.
> 
> Beware, as soon as an entry takes effects the pregnancy cannot terminated and must be carried full term. The birth will always be natural. 
> 
> If the target is incapable of bearing a child either because of infertility, the ailments shall be healed until the delivery of the child or the last of the children
> 
> If they target is biologically incompatible due for example having not a child bearing capable reproductive system, this system shall develop until the delivery of the child or the last of the children.

"Should we try it, Ned?", Peter asked with a pen on his hand. The instructions seemed to be clear and easy and the boy thought if it was truly so dangerous as it sounded, its disappearance surely should have been noticed by now already.  


"Isn't it from the Sanctum? The doctor said that we should not touch anything from there."

"I mean yes but seriously. As if a book could make people pregnant, right. If that's the case should there not be any kind of mention in history about this?" 

"Alright. You persuaded me. Now think about it. Who would be the most hilarious person to become pregnant in your opinion?"

"Does it have to be a woman? I mean even if the book could make anybody preggo, it surely would not gift the necessary lady parts to a man... right?" 

"Would it not be awesome if Tony Stark became a mom out of all people? Didn't he tell you that with the broken team he's been getting a lot of bad press from the Team Cap sided news outlets? With a baby on the way they would leave him in peace at least for a while. Until the kid arrives of course."

"He did say that he always wanted a kid."

"And who would be the father?" 

"I think Doctor Strange and Mister Stark would make a badass kid."

"Just one?" 

"Maybe Twins."

"How long should the gestation time be?" 

"That's an option? Odd."

"Yeah. I mean does this mean a creepy Twilight pregnancy?" 

"It's not real so it would not be that creepy. right?" 

"So how long should it be?" 

"Doctor Strange birthday is in three months."

"So three months. For twins. Gender?" 

"Both. Then it's equal." 

"Severity of pregnancy symptoms. It starts with cryptic, then light, normal, strong and then hospital worthy." 

"What's cryptic?" 

"Some women didn't notice their pregnancy until the moment of delivery and it was not obvious to others even the doctors as well." 

"Maybe next time. This one is already fucked up enough. Let's say normal."

"You know if that shit's real, Mister Stark is going to kill you."

"Good thing it isn't. Anything else?" 

"Baby bump size. Inconspicuous flat or eyestricking huge. 0-10?"

"10."

"10. Are you sure? Because Mister Stark will kill you for that alone if that is the case."

"But 10 is a binary number!" 

"Alright. Whatever you say, Peter. That's it. Any last thoughts?"   


"Nope. Let's note it down."

  


\-----

Tony wasn't sure why his body was going crazy all of sudden since last week. He was tired all the time, napped even during board meetings, his breasts were unusually squishy and sensitive and the smell of coffee made him all quesy. 

He tried to ignore it the first week that was going on, but it didn't seem to get any better. The opposite was the case. 

Not only throwing up before and after breakfast was a new part of his morning routine, but he stopped drinking any kind of caffeinated beverage, when he realised after seven failed attempts that he could not keep it down anymore and that is was a trigger to make him barf instantly. 

Also he started to put on weight in the by the time he reached the third week and his hard trained for six-pack and Bizeps slowly but surely disappeared. 

  


Around the forth week Tony had realised that he needed to invest into a set of new clothes, since neither his daily workout nor his healthier diet seemed to counteract that weird weight gain he was experiencing. 

Nor helped with the now noticeable bump that didn't seem to stop growing. 

If that continued he soon would even see his feet anymore. 

At the time he reached the fifth week he received several comments on his appearance. Sadly a notable amount of them were fat shaming him as if he was not already trying to resist weird cravings at the oddest hours during the night and continued his workout routine despite how exhausted he would be afterwards. 

Even Pepper gave him this weird glances.   


That's the time he stopped inviting his favourite intern for lab days. The boys energy was just too much these days, when the man couldn't keep up himself. 

When the seventh week began, he stopped going out at all. If he was not exhausted by the time he reached the garage with the fucking big belly that kept throwing him of balance and made his back and legs hurt like a bitch, then the glances he would get at work would piss him off. 

Also he was unable to get behind the wheel of the most cars by now. 

Which frustrated the man even more. 

When he reached the end of the ninth week, Tony made the embarrassing mistake of sitting down on the bathroom floor after exhausting thirty minutes he spend standing in the shower. 

He tried to get up but whatever position he tried he could not seem to get up anymore. 

That was almost the same moment he felt something kick. 

First he thought he must have imagined it, but the kicking kept going on. 

"Friday, why am I feeling something kicking in my belly?" 

"It seems that you carry two children in your womb that reached the size equivalent of babies during the 30th week of pregnancy. You are currently in the middle of the third trimester of your pregnancy. if it continues at the same speed it has, you are due in almost three weeks. "

"WHAT THE FU-" 

\---

It took him a rather long and embarrassing phone call with Pepper to explain his current predicament. 

"You... are pregnant... with twins." 

"I don't have the slightest clue how that happened, Pepper."

"Do you know someone, who could know about this kind of weird stuff?" 

"A magic wizard doctor in Bleecker Street?" 

"Happy will come and drive you."

\----

There was a reason Tony hired Happy. Happy did not ask questions, when Tony was not in the mood for them. 

Even though the guy was curious as hell, he remained silent and avoided to address the matter of his boss unusual pregnancy. 

\---

When Doctor Strange caught a glance of an obviously very pregnant and huge Tony Stark standing in his Sanctum, he blanched. 

"In the name of the vishanti.", he cursed because apparently the artifact he lost some weeks ago was obviously used by some unsuspecting idiot. 

"Please tell me, that this is just some type of joke, Strange."

"Mister Stark, this is the magic of the 'Pregnancy Note'. I fear you have to carry the child full them and deliver it naturally. How long has this been going on?" 

"About nine weeks and Friday says if I keep up with the speed the twins are due in three weeks. And what do you mean with naturally?" 

"At the time of delivery you will form a vagina so you can like a woman press the babies out of your magical formed uterus."

"The fuck Strange. How did this even happen?" 

"Some weeks ago a magical artifact in my care disappeared. It is called 'Pregnancy Note' as it can make anyone whose names written in the book and face known by the owner pregnant."

"So I am pregnant with twins because you lost a fucking notebook?" 

"Yes."

"I fucking ha- STOP KICKING!" 

\---

"Uhm Peter, remember when I said that Mister Stark will kill you if the book makes people pregnant?" 

"Yes. Did something happen?" 

"Someone just uploaded a ton of pictures a very pregnant Tony Stark leaving the car and entering the Sanctum at Bleecker Street."

"Fuck."

"Peter please tell me you didn't use the book again."

"Funny that you mention it..." 

"How many?" 

"Most of the superhero community, most of the politicians, almost all male CEO's of the worlds 500 wealthiest companies, our whole school, ex-members of SHIELD and HYDRA, some low time criminals and a dozen of New York's civilians."

"Please tell me you did not write our names in it as well." 

"I thought it was Funny."

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!!! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MADE HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE PREGNANT?! " 

"Shit. I fucked up."

  


**Author's Note:**

> So this work was absolutely not planned and I am actually currently working on another Mpreg!Tony story and a crossover with blind!Tony.
> 
> But when the idea with a Pregnancy Note crossed my mind I NEEDED to write it for the sake of fun. Don't judge me if you don't like Mpreg stories.


End file.
